My Naruto Alphabet
by usaginekohime
Summary: My alphabet of the Naruto cast.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters mentioned here.

Usaginekohime – I don't really know why, but I felt like writing this... Eh. Here ya go, whoever actually decides to read my pitiful work.

The Naruto Alphabet

A is for Anko,

summoner of snakes.

She has a seal on her shoulder,

and it constantly aches.

She was abandoned, alone,

and left out to die,

until along came the Hokage,

with a sad look in his eye.

B is for Bijuu,

numbering nine.

Some call them demons,

others say divine.

Each has a story

and a number of tails,

but who cares about that,

with what their presence entails.

C is for Choji,

of the Akimichi Clan.

He will eat almost anything,

from flan to bran.

He is astoundingly loyal,

and to most all he is kind.

He is one of the best people

that you could ever hope to find.

D is for Danzo,

the leader of Root.

In his quest to help Konoha,

all else is moot.

He has committed treason,

but covers it with tact.

He has many Sharingan

in his arm, still intact.

E is for Ebisu,

a tokubetsu jonin.

He tutors Konohamaru,

and is constantly dronin'.

He has many nosebleeds,

because he is a pervert,

but other than from blood loss,

he remains unhurt.

F is for Fu,

which is the name of two.

One houses a bijuu,

and one is ANBU.

Through cards they have gotten.

one has been forgotten.

The other is misbegotten,

but both are thought rotten.

G is for Gaara,

the holder of One.

He lives in the desert,

under the harsh heat of the sun.

He used to be crazed,

but after a dangerous battle

with the holder of Nine,

it is found that he is hard to rattle.

H is for Han,

the holder of Five.

He was calm and reserved

when he was alive.

He was clothed in red

and emitted steam.

I'm sure that his furnace

would constantly gleam.

I is for Iruka,

a teacher and friend

to all of the children

that he will always defend.

It will always be known

that he has a big heart,

even by those

that are not very smart.

J is for Jiraiya,

the sage of the toads.

He is pervert and spy,

with many different modes.

He was said to be a legend,

one of three.

One of the densetsu no sannin,

by Hanzo's decree.

K is for Kage

the leaders of many.

They have lots of power,

and knowledge aplenty.

They take care of their villages,

and when the needs arise,

will all join together,

to fight off the bad guys.

L is for Lee,

a hard working guy.

He runs so very fast

that he seems to fly.

He and his mentor

praise the flames of youth

with such fervor and joy

that they seem uncouth.

M is for Minato,

the yellow flash.

He took out an army

in one great dash.

He was a Hokage,

beloved by almost all,

and it took the great Kyuubi

to get him to fall.

N is for Naruto,

previously detested

because of Kurama,

whom inside of him rested.

He befriended the Kyuubi,

an amazing feat –

one that no other

could ever hope to complete.

O is for Obito,

a most unusual being.

He donned an orange mask,

and is a master at fleeing.

He was thought dead as a Chunin,

and his rival was changed.

The other young boy's

personality was exchanged.

P is for Pakkun,

an adorable pug.

He's of such a small size,

you want to give him a hug.

He is summoned by Kakashi,

to track things by scent.

He rarely ever fails

to follow where the target went.

Q is for Quartet,

making up of the sound four.

It used to be five,

but Kimimaro is no more.

They have many talents,

and are elite bodyguards.

They hold Orochimaru

in high regards.

R is for Rin,

the healer of seven.

She was killed by her teammate

and sent up to heaven.

She was always kind,

and a lover of peace,

she asked to be killed

so she could be released.

S is for Shino,

lover of bugs.

He is answers with logic,

and rarely ever just shrugs.

He had a friend in Torune,

who was taken into Root.

He harvested his insects

in one final salute.

T is for Tora,

the bane of our existence.

When she escapes and is captured,

everyone thinks 'good riddance'.

She is fierce, desperate,

and squished by her master.

In her need to get away,

no creature could be faster.

U is for Uzumaki,

the clan with red hair.

They are masters at sealing

and they do it with flair.

Hailing from Uzushio,

Konoha's closest ally,

they'll never be forgotten

because their swirl catches the eye.

V is for Village,

many of them hidden.

To betray one's village

is strictly forbidden.

They each are special

in their own way,

and the people from each of them

have different talents to display.

W is for Wind,

the rarest of elements.

Our main character Naruto

has this rare development.

Wind is quick

and hard to direct,

but if you can use it,

it has great effects.

X is for X-Ray,

used by the Byakugan eyes.

The white orbs are useful,

but hard to disguise.

They can see many things,

and show where to attack,

with 360 degree vision,

it also helps the user to track.

Y is for Yugito,

the holder of Two.

She was a fierce user of fire

before being taken out by Kakuzu.

She hailed from Kumo,

the village in the clouds,

and had a friend holding Eight,

whose rapping horrified crowds.

Z is for Zabuza,

demon of the mist.

He cared for a young boy,

and was his reason to exist.

He left his home

after a failed coup,

and could never return

after he bid them adieu.


End file.
